


On the Sea Shore

by Champagne- and- Chocolate (Obsoletebish)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede cannot handle his crush on Gloria, Both Gloria and Bede are 16, But it was, F/M, Im used to writing for sun and moon, This is my first bederia fic, because it smacks him out of nowhere, don't know why that was necessary knowledge, im sorry if it sucks, this is also my submission for Bederia week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsoletebish/pseuds/Champagne-%20and-%20Chocolate
Summary: A trip to the seaside opens Bede's eyes to a few things he's not sure he's comfortable with.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, mentioned Hop/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	On the Sea Shore

**Author's Note:**

> For Bederia week : Day 3 traveling

Gloria is beautiful. Bede's come to that realization very quickly and seemingly out of the blue. Staring at her illuminated by the setting Alolan sun makes his heart flutter and his mouth go dry - a development he's not sure he appreciates. Maybe agreeing to come on this trip with her was a bad idea.

The two had traveled to Alola together on a whim. Gloria's to be exact. Gloria had wanted to try and reach out to Alola's champion, build up a bit of a friendly relationship, and she had wanted Bede to come along with her for emotional support. A poor choice, really. He's not sure why she hadn't just asked Hop, surely he would have been a more agreeable option. He was her childhood friend. Her best friend..

He had ended up begrudgingly agreeing to it, seeing it as a chance to see how the trainers of the region could hold up to him and his team. Alola _had_ just been put on the map by it's newly formed league so he didn't have high hopes but, trying his hand against unknown Pokemon would be a good experience for him and his team. Growth couldn't be obtained without trying after all. Opal had rather viciously beat that into his head during their training sessions.

Though their plans didn't really come to fruition. They ended up spending most of the day wandering Melemele island and shopping. The champion, it seemed, was having a day off and Gloria hadn't wanted to disturb her. Waving off his incredulous look with a quick spiel of how she understood how important time away from Champion's duties was. Bede didn't particularly care either way ,though he thought Gloria was being far too nice.

She was selfless to a fault, their Gloria. Putting others before her own wants and desires, sometimes to the point she lost out on things she wanted. It irritated Bede to a degree. She was champion! She shouldn't bow to everyone else's wants or they'd turn her into a door mat. Constantly being stepped on by selfish twits that only cared about themselves.

They eventually ended up on the beach, which Bede had known was inevitable. After a fairly palatable meal at the battle buffet and a quick stop at a malasada shop, Gloria had insisted they spend some time on the shore, now that it wasn't so crowded and hot. He hadn't had it in him to argue with her.

That's how he had ended up in this situation. Hopelessly enamored with the sight of her playing in the sea spray, illuminated by the vibrant pinks and purples of the evening sky.

Turquoise waves lapped at her legs as she held up the hem of her pale pink sundress, the spaghetti straps showing the delicate expanse of her shoulders. Dark brown and sparsely smattered with freckles.

Bede could feel his cheeks heating as she turned and beamed at him, a few stray dreadlocks escaping her bun and falling into coffee colored eyes.

"Come and join me Bede! The water is wonderfully warm!" Gloria beckons holding out a delicate hand to him. Her hopefulness worn plainly on her face.

Embarrassment bubbled in his chest and he was tempted to snap that he would rather eat sand than come play in the water like a small child. He had a reputation! But, that would make Gloria cry. She was delicate and sensitive so watching his tongue around her was necessary. Marnie and Hop would burn him at the stake if he upset her again. He'd already been pulled aside and given a stern warning by the couple before they'd left. (Marnie going so far as to threaten castration,the torturously slow kind. Sometimes she truly scared him..)

He grumbled lowly to himself and pushed himself up off the blanket he'd taken up residence on, shucking his shoes. He ignores the way his heart skips a beat as Gloria's smile turns absolutely radiant. He wasn't doing this for her, he just didn't want Hop and Marnie on his back for making her upset! (That's what he tried to tell himself any way.)

Her eyes are sparkling as he steps into the water with her. Instantly she reaches out to take his hand, fingers twining with his as easily as if she'd done this action for years. Bede's almost certain he's going to simultaneously combust and there's absolutely no way to hide how red he's become now that he's so close. Gloria doesn't comment on his blush however and for that he's eternally grateful. he couldn't handle any more blows to his dignity.

As she tugs him further into the water and he catches the soft lovely scent of honey and almond wafting from her, his heart palpitating from her closeness, Bede decides that yes, coming on this trip was decidedly a bad idea...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm constantly stuck in Alola and not ashamed it was my favorite gen. But I do like writing for Sword and Shield and Bede is surprisingly easy to write. So is my Gloria as a matter of fact.


End file.
